Fluid overload can be caused by many things including metabolic disease, renal failure and, especially, congestive heart failure (CHF), which has become a disease of epidemic proportions all over the globe. CHF is a progressive deterioration of the heart muscle that leads to an inability to pump enough blood to support the vital organs. Deterioration of the heart muscle leads to decreased pumping capacity and increased fluid retention caused by the lack of perfusion pressure of the kidneys due to the failure of the heart to pump enough blood at the proper pressure. Fluid overload can cause leg swelling, shortness of breath and water accumulation in the lungs, impairing the ability to properly breathe.
Removal of excess fluids from the body can be accomplished with diuretics and other drugs that improve the performance of the heart muscle. However, these drugs become gradually ineffective over time and may cause undesirable effects such as kidney failure. In addition, there is a growing body of research supporting the notion that fluid removal by ultrafiltration may be superior to the administration of very large doses of diuretic drugs.
Advantages of ultrafiltration over diuretic drugs include: (1) efficient fluid removal without side effects such as kidney failure and blood pressure drops; (2) prompt relief form shortness of breath and swelling; and (3) improvement regarding certain adverse hormonal effects that are associated with CHF.
Ultrafiltration is performed by pumping blood from a catheter in an artery or a large vein, though a blood filter or a dialyzer, while creating a gradient of pressure though the filter membrane. The pressure gradient forces the passage of fluid out of the blood by convection and the fluid is drained out.
Conventional ultrafiltration devices suffer from several drawbacks. Usually, these devices are cumbersome, heavy and must be hooked to electrical outlets. Since ultrafiltration patients must remain connected to these devices for many hours, their ability to perform normal every day activities is severely limited. In addition, typical ultrafiltration treatments are geared for fast removal of several liters of excess fluid. However, the fluid removal is only temporary and the excess fluid usually reaccumulates in the patient's body after a short period of time. The reaccumulation of fluid is harmful to the patients, as the kidneys are further injured by the progress of CHF and the side effects of the diuretic drugs used to treat the heart.
A further problem with ultrafiltration devices is that repeated reconnection to an ultrafiltration device requires accessing blood flow by puncturing a large blood vessel and forming an arteriovenous shunt. These shunts only last for limited periods of time and are subject to infection, clotting and other complications that result in numerous hospitalizations and repeated surgical interventions. Similar problems also exist when a patient's blood stream is accessed by alternative methods, such as by inserting large catheters into large veins and arteries.
In view of the above disadvantages, there is a substantial need for a portable ultrafiltration device that provides continual, steady and smooth removal of excess fluid from the body.